


the sunset is prettier when i'm beside you

by hyunas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, angst? maybe?, based on childhood blues by gumi, if u know that song be my friend, jihoon has liked him since forever, they are DUMBASSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunas/pseuds/hyunas
Summary: over the course of 51 days, soonyoung falls, and jihoon falls harder.





	1. being desperate is a game for two and none of us are winning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at writing but i really loved this idea. also lol i had to update it and fix things bc the italics were acting weird. anyway if u want to scream at me or give me tips, my twitter @ is CLTYSLIGHT

“I think I like Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says covering his face from the sun in an attempt to hide the small blush on his cheeks. The wind blew on his face, pushing his bangs back.

Jihoon looked up from his book to look at Soonyoung, not in the slightest bit shocked, but worried.

_that was obvious._ Jihoon thinks. Soonyoung’s so called ‘secret crush’ was clear to him the second he saw him and Wonwoo together. Soonyoung’s eyes seemed to shine like the stars they would watch together as little kids whenever he spoke to him. To hear it from Soonyoung’s mouth still hurt however, no matter how much he prepared himself for the day Soonyoung would admit it. “So, what are you going to do about it?” Jihoon said as he went back to reading his book trying to ignore how he felt .

“Well, I guess tell him? I just don’t think I really have the confidence to do it now though.” Soonyoung says placing his arms behind him, on the green grass which was still a little wet from the rain from earlier. “Confessing is even worse than be confessed to.” Soonyoung says while laughing a little and shaking his head to remove a leaf that had fallen on it.

“Do you know how he feels though?” Jihoon asks putting down the book he had stopped focusing on reading for a while. He starts looking at the kids who were playing over in the park on the other side of the street. He saw dark gray clouds surrounded by light gray ones in the distance. **_i_** _t’s probably going to rain later_ ** _._** He thinks.

“Well.” Soonyoung starts, taking a pause to think. He taps his feet nervously. “No, I’m not sure what he feels at all.” Jihoon sighs, remembering all of Soonyoung’s past crushes. The times he would come to him talking about them, but never acting on a single one.

“You’ve never wanted to confess to anyone before, so why now?” _why him?_ He wanted to say, but he knew that would raise more questions then bring answers.

“I just think I actually have a chance this time.” He says pointedly. _a chance?_ “He’s not dating anyone right now, so it’s possible.”

_that doesn’t mean you have a chance. I hope it doesn’t._ He thought selfishly to himself.

“Do you want help?” Jihoon swallows as he speaks. Soonyoung turns his head to look at him and furrows his eyebrows.

“You want to help?” _not really but I can’t just stand by, can I?_

“What’s wrong with me helping? Well If you don’t want my help just say s-” Jihoon started as Soonyoung interrupted him. He put his arms on his shoulder.

“I’ll take it. Now tell me how you can help.” Soonyoung took his arms off and sat fully facing Jihoon, starting at him attentively. His hands were in his lap, he was fidgeting with them impatiently.

“You know that cliff that overlooks most of the town, right?” Jihoon asks scooting himself closer to Soonyoung. He knew this was a stupid idea but he once believed in it, and since it doesn’t work no matter how many times he tried it, what would be the harm in telling him?

“We go there all the time Jihoon. You practically drag me there sometimes.” Jihoon winces but then he breathes out and sooks at him waiting for him to be quiet down so he can continue. Soonyoung sighs and nods in response, telling him to go on.

“Well, there’s a rumor, well more like a myth really, that if you go watch the sunset every night for 51 days, that your feelings will be reciprocated.” Soonyoung opens his mouth slightly and leaned a little forward and started laughing. He accepted this response, no one would go for a stupid thing like that just for the hopes of being with someone. _not unless they were me of course._ Jihoon fidgeted with the blades of grass by his side.

“So, you’re saying I have to wait one, no wait, almost two months and then Wonwoo will have feelings for me as long as I watch the sunset? On a cliff?” Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows together and gave an annoyed look. He had tried the same experiment himself, to no avail for when he finally got the confidence to confess to Soonyoung, Soonyoung already liked someone else. “Where did you even get this from? A book, a movie?”

“First of all, he would just return your feelings back. He wouldn’t return it back for a limited time. And two, I got it from my grandma, it’s how her and my grandpa got together.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“I’m now supposed to put my trust in this on your grandma?” Jihoon gives him a look. Soonyoung holds his hands up and he becomes embarrassed. “Don’t get me wrong I love her food and all but I wouldn’t go to her for love advice.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t,” Continues Jihoon. “But I on the other hand do.” Jihoon gets up, dusting his pants before giving his hand to Soonyoung. “Ah, and three, I knew you would find it too childish, but at the same time I can see that you’re kind of intrigued.” Soonyoung scoffed and looked up, pouting in annoyance. He ignored Jihoon’s hand and stood up on his own.

Looking away he mumbled, “There’s no way I’d believe in something like that.”

-

The sounds of the heavy rain couldn’t wake Jihoon up, but the knock at the door did. As he looked over at the small alarm clock on the dark brown night stand, he saw red letters flashing that it was 1 am. The rain hit his window hard, he looked to the ceiling, in thought.

_who is it?_ He wondered. He got up and tried to turn on his lamp only to find that the bulb was busted. _again?_ His mind could barely wander before he heard another knock, louder this time as if in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair, and he grabbed the water bottle by his bed and quickly drank some to help his dry throat speak up easier before he responded back.

He walks mumbling a “I’m coming, hold on.” He clears his throat as he walks slugglishy into the hallway. His dog, stands up wagging his tail, but he just walked by him. When he finally opens the door there stood Soonyoung, in a dark green hoodie holding an umbrella. The wind blew hard behind him. The plant on the porch blowing side to side as if it was going to fall from the root.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks, opening the door more.

“Will you go with me every night?” Soonyoung mumbles, still looking down. He was shivering, the hoodie on his body soaked, and his shoes full of mud. Jihoon wanted to reach out to him so bad, but he kept his hand on the door knob. Suddenly in his mind it clicked.

_oh._ “You came at this time, in the rain just to ask me that?” Jihoon said faking a laugh and looking to the side. He couldn’t believe Soonyoung truly went along with it. “Are you that desperate?”

Soonyoung looks up at him, almost dropping the umbrella in hand. “Yeah I am.”


	2. looks like this make the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan and seongcheol appear, with their worries not far behind.

After he promises a soaked Soonyoung that he would go with him every time, Jihoon drags Soonyoung into his house and asks him (well closer to begs) to take a warm bath. As Soonyoung drags his soaking shoes to the bathroom, Jihoon lays on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to see if he can make outlines of different characters on the ceiling.  _ so, this one is the one for you huh?  _ He thinks sighing and turning to the side. The rain was finally letting up. The raindrops at the window now evaporating slowly. Jihoon looks out the window lowly humming to a song that has been stuck in his head for a couple of days.  _ can these feelings do the same? _

He looks around his slightly messy room. There’s a pile of dirty clothes in a clothing hamper, now with Soonyoung’s hoodie on top.  _ I’ll put it to wash.  _ He gets up off his bed and takes the hoodie off the pile, taking some similar colored clothes while he’s at it. He walks barefoot to the washing machine, the hard wood floor feeling harder under every step he takes. He hears the water shut off as he finishes placing the clothes to wash. Soonyoung steps out wearing some clothes he has left here before. 

“You going back?”  _ so soon?  _ Jihoon turns around and asks him tap his feet.

“mm.” Soonyoung says in reply, looking down at the ground. “Where’s my hoodie?”

“I put it to wash.” Jihoon pats the washing machine twice. “It’ll be dry by tomorrow; you can get it later. Unless you want to stay over and get it in the morning?” Jihoon asks looking at the keys in Soonyoung’s hand.  _ can’t you stay? _

__

Soonyoung shakes his head in reply, drops falling on the ground. “I told my mom I’d be back in ten minutes, and-” He checks his phone. The keys in his hand jingle as he puts his phone down. “I’m already 15 minutes over that.” Jihoon nods in understanding. 

“Go then, before it rains again, and you catch a cold.” Jihoon goes to open the door for him. Soonyoung walks toward the door but stops and looks at Jihoon.

“When will we start going to the cliff?” Soonyoung questions, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

“We can talk tomorrow okay?” Jihoon says, motioning towards the now open door. Soonyoung sighs and walks out giving him the smallest wave.

Jihoon leans against the door slightly, watching him walk for a while before sighing and going back in. 

He doesn’t fall back asleep until its 5 am.

-

The following morning, Jihoon wakes up at 11 am, looking down at himself he realizes he’s wearing Soonyoung’s hoodie. He sighs frustrated with himself. Summer has just started and he’s spending the second day of it in his personal sob story.  _ can we try to get it together for once? _ He gets up and takes it off, folding it carefully so he can give it back to Soonyoung. The soft feeling of it brings back memories. 

_ The first time he tried to tell Soonyoung his feelings was 2 years ago, they were 15, and fall had just started. That time hasn’t stopped crossing his mind. Jihoon felt colder than usual, so Soonyoung had let him his green sweater, it barely fit Soonyoung himself, so it encompassed Jihoon easily. They had sat on Soonyoung’s porch and the sun was beginning to set, when Jihoon let himself be vulnerable for once and rested his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung didn’t mind, and Jihoon could feel him smile on his head. Jihoon closed his eyes and focused on Soonyoung’s breathing. He ran all the words he wanted to say through his mind. _

__

_ “Soonyoung, I- “He started. _

__

_ “Jihoon?” Soonyoung said softly in response, the crickets that were far from the porch soundly louder than him. And yet, it started Jihoon. He sighed and calmed down. _

__

_ “Mm?” Hummed Jihoon in response. He worried he already knew what he was going to say, his heart started beating faster and faster but as the words came out of Soonyoung’s mouth it felt as if it had stopped completely. _

__

_ “I like Seokmin.” _

His phone pings, and he puts down the hoodie, snapping out of his thoughts.

Soonyoung, 11:18 am > where are you?

Jihoon, 11:19 am > i’m at home. where are we meeting? 

Soonyoung, 11:21 am > the coffee shop!

Jihoon, 11:22 am > where wonwoo works?

Soonyoung doesn’t reply back after that. Jihoon sighs.  _ great. _ He puts on the first clean clothes he sees and runs his hand through his hair praying he doesn’t look like he only got 6 hours of sleep. 

His mother calls to him for breakfast but he walks up to her gives her a kiss on the cheek and responds back, “I’m going to the coffee shop, I’ll be fine.” He waves at everyone in the kitchen before walking towards the door. 

His grandma stops him however, before he reached the door. “Jihoonie, can you stop at your friend’s house for me?” She hands him a small box smelling of pastries. His grandma was always selling to the neighbors and others she knew. 

“Which friend?” He asks, taking the box. 

“Ah I think…” She looks up and pauses for a moment. “He’s tall, a bit pale but not sickly pale, he’s very sweet howev- “ 

Jihoon interrupts her, already having figured it out. “Seungcheol?” She nods and softly slaps a hand on his arm. 

“Yes! That one! He bought some cookies and sweets and I finished them this morning.” She smiles and takes her arm off. 

“I’ll bring them to him.”  _ his house is on the way. it won’t take too long.  _ His grandma gives him a kiss on the cheek and turns around, walking back to the kitchen. 

On his way to Seongcheol’s house, he feels a warm breeze settle in.  _ should I tell him what happened? It’s entirely possible he already knows though.  _ He sighs and tries to focus on other things, like the way the kids on the block are playing outside, they laugh until one almost falls, in which it seems the world stops for them all. Jihoon stops, his feet ready to walk over and help, but the kid gets up on his own.

Though living near water might seem nice, with the smell of the ocean near and a slightly warmer climate, Jihoon dreads the rain. Not because he himself hates it, but because Soonyoung does. He bites his lip in thought of why Soonyoung would come to his house in the middle of the pouring rain when he could just text him. 

_ you know why.  _ He thinks to himself but ignores the pestering voice in the back of his mind. He finally arrives at Seongcheol’s door, but before he can even knock on the burgundy wood, it opens. Revealing an unamused Seongcheol and Jeonghan. “Oh Seong- “Jihoon can barely say as Seongcheol pulls him inside, pushing him onto the couch. Jeonghan grabs the standing light and places it on him, Seongcheol looks back at Jeonghan with an expression that says ‘really?’, and Jeonghan shrugs.

Seongcheol rolls his eyes and turns back to Jihoon. “Hey, so what’s this about you helping Soonyoung confess to someone?”

Jihoon sighs. _ I just knew they had already found out.  _ “Soonyoung likes Wonwoo. He tells me and I decide I should help him out.” Jeonghan chuckles in disbelief. 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Jeonghan starts, letting go of the standing lamp and trying to get closer to Jihoon. Seongcheol stops him by grabbing on to his hand.

“Please calm down, and also can you turn the lamp off, this isn’t one of those interrogation scenes in a movie.” Seongcheol says placing a hand softly on Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

“But- “Jeonghan starts extending his hand to motion at Jihoon. Jihoon sighs once more taking his hands out of lap and running them through his hair.

“I already told you we aren’t doing that bad cop-good cop bullshit so please.” Seongcheol says one final time. Seongcheol turns to Jihoon, giving out a small huff before sitting on the couch beside him. “We just don’t understand why you haven’t told him yet. And don’t give me that ‘we are better as friends’ whole fiasco. You know that’s not why.” As he speaks, his hands move around, with many different swift yet sweet motions. 

Jihoon looks down at the box in hand and sets it on the coffee table in front of him before standing up. Jeonghan and Seongcheol look at him. “This is my issue, I know what you’re trying to say but, it’s not worth it at this time.” He looks to the side while pulling on the strings of Soonyoung’s hoodie. He holds it up to show them. “I have to take this to him. So am I free or am I still a hostage?” He finally gives a look to both of them, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Jeonghan sighs and nods, and Seongcheol opens the door for him. Jeonghan flops on the couch right after. “At least he’s aware.” 

Jihoon walks out calmly and heads down for the coffee shop, with a cookie in his mouth that he stole from Seongcheol. He sees Soonyoung from outside the window, headphones in tapping his foot, feeling what motions would work with the beat he’s probably blasting in his brain. A faint smile appears, before Soonyoung sees him out of the corner of his eye, and he starts to laugh because he’s smiling with a cookie sticking out of his mouth. His worries disintegrate for a moment before Soonyoung turns as a bell rings, the bell of the door. Wonwoo walks in, well more so nearly runs as he’s late for his shift. 

Jihoon turns and walks in, the same bell ringing again. “Hey Jihoon.” Mingyu says pouring someone’s order in their cup. 

“Hey.” Jihoon says giving a slight smile to him and a small wave. He walks over to where Soonyoung is seated, still tapping his feet, and looking at the door behind the counter where Wonwoo ran a second ago. As he sits, Soonyoung looks up at him, he smiles. Jihoon fights his instinct to kiss it off his face. He hands him the hoodie. Soonyoung takes it, putting it to the side. 

“Are we going to start going tonight?” Soonyoung leans on the table, resting on his arms. 

“Sure, but we have to go before sunset, you have to watch the sunset.” Jihoon says feeling the beat of Soonyoung’s song through the table. He starts tapping his own feet. 

“Alright. Then I’ll come by your house at like 7? I think that’s right before the sun starts setting.” Soonyoung says picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Jihoon nods. 

-

Soonyoung shows up at Jihoon’s door, and when he knocks he can hear Jihoon walking towards the door. He didn’t expect for him to come out, with a blanket and two sodas in hand however. 

“What’s that for?” Soonyoung asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

Jihoon furrows his brows for a second before answering. “Ah, Well I figured we should sit on this here blanket,” He shakes the blanket as he speaks. “and we could drink these if we get thirsty.” Soonyoung nods slightly pouting.

“Okay.”

The walk to the cliff isn’t far, and Soonyoung ends up taking the blanket to help Jihoon despite his small protests. As they walk, the blue sky starts to fade to orange, and they run faster to get to the cliff. They make it and throw the blanket down. They immediately fall on it, looking up at the sky. Soonyoung laughs, and Jihoon can’t help but laugh too. 

“Jihoon? Did you bring some headphones? We can share and listen to something.” Soonyoung says rolling his head to look at him. He nods and takes them out, handing them to him. Soonyoung plugs them into Jihoon’s phone as he takes it out of his pocket. He places the music on shuffle. They place the headphones into either ear and soon a soft guitar riff comes on and then drums start. 

Jihoon shakes slightly feeling slightly cold and Soonyoung takes the hoodie off and places it on him. He then rests on his hand and looks out over the cliff.

_ maybe this isn’t so bad.  _ Jihoon thinks looking at the sunset. The oranges and purples come together as if running together, following the sun down. “I could do this for another 50 nights.” Jihoon says turning down the music coming from the headphones.

“Me too.” Soonyoung responds, looking at Jihoon through the corner of his eye. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i made this longer than i wanted and funnily its raining as i post this!!! also the song descriptions of the song they are listening to in the end is based off this song that i was listening to which is Magic ways by Tatsuro Yamashita


	3. the days you were gone

_After that night, it seemed during the sunset, Jihoon and Soonyoung were inseparable. On the second night they already found themselves talking with more ease than ever. It felt like the times when they were kids again already._

_On the fifth night, Jihoon taught Soonyoung constellations. “Wait, wait, so Ursa Major is the little bear?” Soonyoung asks while laughing._

_Jihoon hits him on the arm. “It’s the big bear dummy, that’s why it’s called Ursa MAJOR.” ‘Ah’ is all Soonyoung says in response._

_On the twelfth night, they spent almost the whole night sitting on the cliff, seeing what shapes they could make out of the clouds that were left out._

_On the nineteenth night, Jihoon was still thinking of Jeonghan and Seongcheol’s words of caution._

_“You’re falling for him too hard. You’re going to get hurt.” Jeonghan said leaning on the beam on the back porch of Seongcheol’s house._

_Jihoon sighed. “Jeonghan, I have no clue what you’re- “Jeonghan nearly ran towards him and slide down the steps to get on his level._

_“Jihoon you can cut that shit out. You and I both know you might be happy right now, but at the end of the day, you have feelings for him. Are you really happy with things staying this way?” Jeonghan said placing his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder._

_“If he’s happy, I’m happy too.”_

_On the twenty-second night, Soonyoung called him ‘Jihoonie’ for the first time since they were twelve. Jihoon’s heart swelled and he couldn’t stop smiling the whole night._

_On the twenty-fifth night, Jihoon realized these nights wouldn’t last forever. He realized he couldn’t have Soonyoung forever, even if he begged over and over again. He didn’t want to let go._

_On the twenty-eighth night, Jihoon comforted a sad Soonyoung. Soonyoung, who felt like crying but couldn’t tell him why. He held him close and covered him with the blanket, as the green hoodie Soonyoung wore had found its way to a new owner, Jihoon himself._

_“I’ll stay with you as long as you want okay?” Jihoon said scooting himself even closer to Soonyoung._

Today was the thirty-first night, it marks the fact they had 2 weeks before their time on the cliff was over. On the night it was cold. They brought another blanket to share. They laid on their stomachs and looked over the edge.

Two children held buckets and wore big and puffy jackets as they collected seashells. Soonyoung scoots closer to Jihoon.

“Remember when we did that as kids?” Soonyoung says turning his head to look at Jihoon. Jihoon smiled wide.

“I do. You tripped over a huge seashell and scraped a side of your face.” Jihoon says looking over the edge again in thought. Soonyoung turns over on his back and looks towards the sky. There was a while left before the sunset ended and it turned pitch black.

“I remember that yeah.” He laughs before speaking again. “God that hurt like hell. Being 12 was a tough time. I had a crush on this dumb guy in our class. I don’t even remember his name.”

_It was Minhyuk._ Jihoon thought to himself.

Soonyoung scans the sky with his eyes awaiting Jihoon’s response. Jihoon sits still and tries to calm his mind down. When he didn’t respond back, Soonyoung starts speaking again. “You know you always know my crushes, but I never know yours.” Jihoon’s eyes go wide and he turns his face to Soonyoung. “You like someone right, now don’t you?” Soonyoung turns to him and smiles.

Jihoon sits up. _you._ “I don’t think you get to know that.” Jihoon says simply. He is trying to sound calm but the anger in his voice is there.

“Jihoonie what are you- “Soonyoung starts but Jihoon stands up.

“Please don’t call me Jihoonie right now Soonyoung.” Jihoon says, the immediately sighs and puts on his shoes _. It just hurts to hear that. when I know you don’t feel the same._ Jihoon thinks.

“Jihoon if I said anything wrong please tell me.” Soonyoung says, clear worry on his face.

“It’s nothing.” Jihoon says rubbing his temples.

Soonyoung stands up. He goes to reach out to Jihoon, asking “Are you sure?”

Jihoon snaps. He takes Soonyoung’s green hoodie off and throws it in his face. “I said It’s nothing. I don’t have to share every aspect of my life with you.” Jihoon spits out. He turns to walk away. Soonyoung stops stunned.

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung yells at him.

Jihoon turns around. He points at the sky. “The sunset is over. I don’t have to be here anymore.” He turns back and keeps walking.

“It’s cold! Take this back!” Soonyoung says holding the hoodie and shaking it in his hand. Jihoon continues on, ignoring him. Soonyoung sighs and falls on his back. He stares at the stars that have come out. “Ursa Major.” He whispers to himself.

After a little while Jihoon makes it home and takes his key out, unlocking the hard, wooden door. He sits against it on the inside of the house, nearly slamming himself on it. _was I too harsh? He doesn’t even know and I’m taking out my stress on him._ He sighs. He feels his tears swell up in his eyes but ignores it.

He gets up off the floor and flops onto the bed, ignoring the barking sounds of his dog.

-

It’s been four days since the last time Jihoon and Soonyoung spoke. They drive Seongcheol and Jeonghan crazy, turning up at the former’s house. They ask for advice from the pair, so much so that Jeonghan nearly chokes Soonyoung out when he asks why Jihoon is so angry with him.

Luckily Seongcheol stops him. Seongcheol decides to lure them both to the coffee shop, deciding they need to talk amongst themselves.

When an extremely tried Jihoon walks into front coffee shop the last person he would expect (or currently want to see) is Kwon Soonyoung. He wants to walk out of there but the stares Jeonghan is giving him from the side are piercing right through his core, so he knows he can’t.

He stands right in front of Soonyoung and looks away from him.

“Jeonghan and I are going to get something to drink inside. You two however, are going to go on a walk and work this out. When we finish our drinks, we will call you back.” Seongcheol walks away from them and into the coffee shop, already stepping in line.

“I swear to fucking god, if you guys try to avoid talking, I’m gonna rip your vocal cords out so you can stop complaining to me and Seongcheol at least. So, figure it out you assholes.” He spits out. He turns and goes after Seongcheol.

“So- “Soonyoung starts, but Jihoon keeps walking. Soonyoung keeps up the pace with him, thinking how else he could start this conversation. The sun is shining bright and Soonyoung is nearly glowing in it. _a star._ Jihoon stares at him. As much as he wants to fool himself, he missed talking to Soonyoung. They walk near a park and Soonyoung motions for him to come. They sit at a bench, not looking at each other. That area of the park is empty, expect for them. Soonyoung sighs.

“You know.” He starts, and Jihoon looks at him. “I waited for you every day to show up. I took everything. Sometimes I would even listen to some of those songs you like. Hoping you might show up.” Jihoon’s eyes went wide.

“Why would you wait for me? This is for you.” Jihoon says. Soonyoung sighs. “It’s for you to get with the guy you want. Why do you care so much if I’m there?” Jihoon nearly spits, his blood boiling.

Soonyoung pauses and breathes out. “At first, I didn’t, well that’s a lie I did. But after the first two days I realized I didn’t want to watch it without you.” Soonyoung says. He turns to look at him.

“But- “

“You don’t even have to tell me everything. I just want to be by your side.” Soonyoung says smiling. Jihoon opens his mouth but is cut off by Soonyoung once more. “And don’t you dare try to go against me on this. I don’t want to listen to your arguments, because I’ve already decided. I want to stay as close as we are now forever.” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon smiles. “You know, I was there every night.” Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow. Jihoon laughs and puts his hands in the pocket of his jeans. “I hid behind a really, really big tree. I didn’t want to leave you there all by yourself.” Soonyoung pokes Jihoon with his elbow and smiles.

“You know sometimes Jihoonie,” Jihoon’s smile widened at the mention of the nickname. (and he nearly melted himself.) “sometimes, you’re a really big softie. But, no matter how hard you try to solidify your outside. You’re like ice. You melt.” Soonyoung says his nose squinting up as he speaks, teasing him.

“Oh wow, Soonyoung. You’re such a philosopher. Ever thought of presenting these kinds of astonishing analogies to a museum?” Jihoon said turning his head to follow the way Soonyoung’s face moved away from him. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon through the corner of his eye and started laughing. Jihoon started laughing as well.

_I’ve realized that I’ve fallen in love, and I’m going to fall for him more and more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i finished writing this the other day; i really love the beginning of it. also i wrote this listening to a relaxing seventeen playlist :P one of them being my fave song, lean on me


	4. the things we were clueless about

Seongcheol wakes up feeling a vibration under him, along with a muted ringtone playing. He moves off of his phone, finally picking it up. He blinks, his eyes drowsily attempting to fall back into the usual rhythm of being awake. He can barely make out the answer button before clicking it and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He mumbles.

“You were right. I’m in too deep. What do I do now?”

After another week passes by. Soonyoung and Jihoon still meet up and talk and laugh the whole night. Nothing feels different for Soonyoung. Until he walks by the coffee shop one after and spots Jihoon inside. He wants to go in, but Jihoon wasn’t alone. This boy, who looked around their age sat in front of him. Jihoon was smiling at every word the boy says. Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows together and turned away from the window, dialing the phone.

Jeonghan picks up. “Yeah?”

“Did you set up Jihoon on a date?” Soonyoung says breathing a little heavy.

“Yeah, he asked me too, and I said okay. Why?” Jeonghan asks, a little intrigued.

“I just wanted to know.” Soonyoung says leaning further alongside the side wall of the coffee shop.

“Why does it matter to you? You should worry about Wonwoo.” Jeonghan says with a clear mocking tone.

_Wonwoo._ He hadn’t even thought of him. He didn’t want to admit it, but his mind lately was only full of Jihoon. He thought of what stars they could name that night. He thought of calling him up and asking if they could go down to the beach, and just lay in the sand until it got dark.

“Are you still there? Or has your body done a full shut down?” Jeonghan says nearly laughing a little bitter at the end. Soonyoung hears a small whish and Seongcheol comes on the phone.

“I don’t know what Jeonghan has been saying, but if this is about Jihoon, he’s trying to set you up on a date. The guy he’s with right now, that’s Wonwoo’s cousin. He said he’d help Jihoon if goes out on a date with him.”

Soonyoung turned towards the coffee shop window again and looked in. He saw the boy and looked at Wonwoo in the back. He could see a small resemblance. “Why is he doing this?” Soonyoung questions, holding the phone tighter by his ear.

“I don’t know.” Seongcheol says. Soonyoung hangs up and walks in the shop. Mingyu greets him with a smile but he ignores it, walking to the table where Jihoon sits. Jihoon sees him come and gives a confused look. He mouths ‘what are you doing?’ but Soonyoung keeps walking.

“Hey Jihoon, sorry, can I borrow you a minute?” Soonyoung says feeling a little out of breath. He looks down at the guy, who at the same time looks at him, with an eyebrow raised.

“This isn’t really- “Jihoon starts before Soonyoung speaks again.

“Please.” Soonyoung says. Jihoon says and gets up. Soonyoung walks out of the coffee shop and to the side of it again. Jihoon follows.

“What do you wan- “Jihoon starts again only to be interrupted.

“Why are you doing this?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon is a bit startled by the question.

“Seongcheol told you, didn’t he? I ask for him to keep quiet one time.” Jihoon says, mumbling the last part angrily.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Soonyoung says, crossing his arms.

_for me. for me to have a reason to move on, and for us to stop this._ Jihoon thinks. Jihoon takes a deep sigh before giving Soonyoung his own question.

“Why do you care? This is for you; you get to be with Wonwoo.” Jihoon says, ignoring Soonyoung’s gaze.

“I don’t want to be with Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon turns his head to match Soonyoung’s gaze. His eyes shine in the sunlight, full of frustration, but also hope. “Then what are we doing staying up every night?” Jihoon nearly screams.

“What’s so wrong with us spending time together? Why can’t we just be together? Why does there have to be a reason?” Soonyoung asks, his voice getting louder with each question. Jihoon sighs.

“If that’s what you want.” Jihoon says, forcing a smile. Soonyoung doesn’t notice and smiles a real smile back.

-

_Jihoon feels a spray of water on his face. He wakes up almost instantly and sees the sky above him. He blinks attempting to clear up his vision._

_He takes not a second more before standing and shouting, “You’re gonna pay for that one Kwon!” Soonyoung is already far in the distance, smiling as wide as he can. He runs with a water gun in hand. His teeth had started to fall out, so he was missing one of his teeth. Despite this, he wouldn’t stop smiling with all of his teeth, especially around Jihoon._

_Recently, due to the summer freedom, they were even more inseparable than usual. Their laughs from the open grass field could be heard all the way from the beach to the far side of town. Jihoon kept running after Soonyoung until he finally got him, tackling him to the ground, only for the two of them to spin on their backs and watch the clouds over head pass by. The feeling of the sun giving them warmth, showering them._

_Out of breath, they pointed at the different cloud shapes, hoping the other one would understand what they saw. Sometimes they did, and sometimes they were clueless._

Clueless.

Jihoon wakes up at the thought. He sits up and looks around his room, before seeing Soonyoung who was laying on the floor, scrolling on his phone. Soonyoung feels his gaze on him and throws his head back to look at him.

“Ah I’m glad you’re awake. I thought I would have to wake you up because we were going to be late to the sunset.” Soonyoung says with a smile, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“Seeing the sunset doesn’t matter anymore though?” Jihoon questions, swinging his feet to the side of the bed.

Soonyoung looks at him before looking to the side shyly and scratching the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah.” 

The walk to the cliff felt longer today. They barely spoke, holding the usual things in their hands. The bag in his left hand swung by his legs, back and forth. He felt the ground under his feet, the rubble causing him to lift his feet a little higher than usual.

Soonyoung looks up as he walks, then stops. Jihoon, who is walking behind him stops. Soonyoung looks up more, before finally speaking. “I feel like it might rain today.” He says and turns to look at Jihoon. Jihoon looks up slightly before looking at him again.

“It hasn’t rained in almost two months.” Jihoon says. He continues walking, walking right by Soonyoung.

“You mean in fifty-one days. You’re about a week off there pal.” Soonyoung mutters, but it was quiet enough that Jihoon heard him.

_fifty-one days_. He thought.

At the cliff they let down the blanket onto the ground. Soonyoung immediately jumps on it, laying on his back. Jihoon smiles, letting out a small sigh. He sits and opens a soda. Leaning back and looking out at the colors that have started to slowly rise and change the once bright sky, he says “After today, we stop. Then you can do whatever you want with him, like you’ve always wanted to. He said he can still set you up with hi-“

“I already told you I don’t want that anymore.” Soonyoung says sitting up. He glances at Jihoon who looks down and sighs.

“Then what do you want? I can’t ever figure it out. I’m clueless here Soonyoung.” Jihoon says running a hand through his hair and falling on his back. He lays his hand on his head, before sighing once more.

“I don’t want to jinx it. I’ll tell you soon. I promise.” Soonyoung says looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

Jihoon is confused. _jinx what?_

Clueless.

The sunset felt longer today for Soonyoung. The words that slipped out earlier still tormented him. _how stupid am I?_ Heasks himself. _who’s to say I don’t have all of this wrong?_ He sighs watching the last of the light disappear. Jihoon looks to his side, seeing the last lights of the sunset reflect on his eyes, a mirror image.

“You said it was gonna rain soon but here we are- “Jihoon starts.

“You.” Soonyoung says. He continues looking out as if he hadn’t said a single word.

Jihoon blinks rapidly, extremely confused. “What?” He says not taking his eyes off of him.

“The feelings I couldn’t realize. These days I’ve spent with you made me realize. I want you Jihoonie.” Soonyoung said turning to look at him. The sparkling look he always saw him look at others with finally showed to him.

It was beautiful. His eyes shone like the millions of stars he studied, from the brightest to the weakest.

Soonyoung waited for him to say anything. His eyes searching his, for a sign, a signal, anything at all. He started to turn away but felt the blanket on the ground shift as his face was pulled back, soft lips on his. He was stiff for a second but quickly relaxed into it, the warmth engulfing him. He felt Jihoon’s hand cup his cheek, as he leaned more into it. Soonyoung turned to face him completely.

He tasted peach. The reminder of the peach chapstick he would always see Jihoon put on came to mind. He let his hand roam to touch Jihoon’s hair. His hands that would always roam through it when he was nervous or angry. He felt each strand, slowly and felt Jihoon melt more, giving a small squeal announcing that it hurt. He let go and placed his hand on his back, stroking it as an apology.

The boom of thunder sounded in the distance, and Jihoon gasped for a second letting go of the kiss, but Soonyoung caught him again, smiling into the kiss and holding it for one more second before releasing to speak.

“I told you it would rain, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didnt take me long to write surprisingly, and its about to be midnight for me but ill probably be up until 4 am lol


End file.
